The invention relates generally to conveyors or chains or modular belting or the like, and, more particularly, to conveyors or chains including a plurality of link modules serially connected together by a plurality of hinge pins. The invention also relates to plugs for retaining such hinge pins in a conveyor chain or modular belting.
In the past, some chains or conveyors used snap fit plugs in connection with MatTop.RTM. chains manufactured by Rexnord Corporation. Others have manufactured hinge pins which included an end diameter which was larger than the root diameter of the hinge pin and which provided an internal snap fit between the hinge pin and the associated link module.